Zaks sister
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: my first story so yeah im gonna put the disclaimer in here i do not own the secret saturdays or anything else that i don't own but i do own Andi
1. I have a what now?

"I have a what now?"

Chapter 1

"Zak, Zak the (insert name of Cryptid) is over there!" Doyle ran up to his nephew "who's Zak my name is Andi, Andi Saturday."

_Doyle's thoughts: wow her hair looks almost exactly like Zak's oh nope hers is longer. Her facer looks like Zak's to only girlier. Maybe I should bring her to the airship because her last name is Saturday_

"Who're they" Andi asked "Who're who" Doyle answered/asked "Doc and Drew" she added "I thought I thought that."

"You did."

"You scare me but you have to come so let's go."

"Why?"

"Because I think I know your family!"

"Nope I'm pretty sure my family's dead!"

**Half an hour of arguing later**

"… and that's why you're coming with me!" Doyle was going to finish the argument right then and there

"Fine I'll go sheesh!"

At the air ship

**20 minutes of explaining later**

"..and that's why I think you're related!" Doyle finished an incredibly long speech that I was too lazy to write.

"Well I was supposed to have twins but one of the secret scientist told me that only Zak made it." Drew said

"do you know who said that?" Doc asked

"No, it was right after I gave birth I was kind of happy that I was alive!" Drew screamed at her husband

"Okay I think we should like take a blood test or something just so we know the truth"

"okay I'm on it!" and drew started the blood test

**Oh gee more waiting who could've guessed**

"we have a winner!" drew said cheerily coming into the family room where everyone was waiting

"What???" Zak asked out of confusion

"I mean we're related Andi is your twin." Drew explained

"I have a brother woo so uh mom…"

"Who's older???" both twins asked

"Zak is by 5 minutes" Zak liked the sound of that. He was actually hoping to be older.

"okay little sister let's bring you to your room!"

"okay big brother!" Andi replied happy as ever


	2. Andi's power

Andi's power

Chapter 2

"…and Argost wants to find Kur to like take over the world and stuff and if he does he would like have a whole army of Cryptids, and I can like talk to them and influence them cool right?" Zak finished explaining stuff

"So is that why I have my powers?" Andi asked

" I don't know what are your powers well I can read peoples thoughts and put my thoughts in their head." Andi explained

"wow so what am I thinking right now?"

"EEEEWWWW Zak!!!"

"What?"

"You know what! You haven't changed your socks in 2 weeks!"

"Whoa how'd you know?"

".."

"Fine I'll change my socks today, but that's a really cool power!"

"What power?" asked Doc while walking in the room

"Andi's a mind reader!" Zak said proud of his little sister

"Impossible… Prove it"

"Okay"

_Doc's thoughts: these shoes are pretty tight _

"Your shoes are tight" Andi told him

"Wow how'd you …….. Try again!"

_Doc's thoughts: No way you can be reading my mind *_Andi: _"oh yes there is"*_

"How'd you do that" doc asked dumbfounded I have mindreading powers and I can put my thoughts in other people's heads and I can move things with my mind

"Prove it!" both boys said at the same time

"Okays." Andi said and sent a pencil sailing into the wall then an eraser then a pen when she picked up the chair Drew ran in screaming "Don't" she was watching the whole time

"I'm bored" said Andi

"Me too" said Zak

"Let's go find fun." Andi said

"Right behind you!" Zak said

Scary how alike they are getting.


	3. we can kick his butt

We can kick his butt

Chapter 3

When Zak woke up the first thing he did was go to the kitchen and sit down he started eating a big fat bowl of nothing. As soon as Andi woke up and saw this she video taped it. When Zak noticed he wasn't eating anything he yelled "Mom where's my cereal?" no answer he yelled again "mo-om?" no answer he was going to ask Andi but she already went looking so he looked to it wasn't long before the twins bumped into each other

"ow" they said simultaneously

"what did you find ?"

"me?"

"nothing."

**20 minutes of possible explanations later**

"I bet it was argost!" Zak said finally

"I really hate that man … thing Zak, what is he really?"

"that's a good question"

"don't worry Zak we can kick his pasty butt twin style!" Andi said trying to lighten the mood

"yeah, yeah we can ,but we should like train

(super awesome training music starts, I'm thinking eye of the tiger)

**Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Chorus:  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

chorus 

**Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

chorus

The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...

"Okay let's go save our parents!"

"Zak are you aware that we've only been like training 4 minutes."

"Yeah so….?"

"Zak there's only two of us."

"So what happened to we can kick his butt?"

"Yeah your right lets go!"

Just then the big movie like screen thing (I forgot the name of it) came up with argost on it

"Greetings and bien venue youngest Saturdays"

"I knew it was you argost" Zak accused

"yeah and if you want to see tour parents again you better come quick"

"you're an evil man! ….. thing? seriously what are you?" said Andi

"guess you're going to have to find me to find out!" *laughs evilly then screen goes black*

"That watch-a-ma-call-it really gets on my nerves!" said Andi frustrated she just wanted to see her parents again

"I know mine to lets just go already."

I Don't own anything that isn't mine but I do own Andi so yea


	4. Let's go home

**Okay originally I wasn't going to finish this but I checked all the comments I had turns put more people then I thought liked this story so without further or do here you go (further or do …. Pffft hahahaha that sounds so weird anyway ahem…. Here you go)**

**I updated wow the world is ending! (not really [hopefully])**

"What are we going to do that thing that, that UGH I can't believe it!" Andi was pacing and thinking about this problem they had. Okay never mind Andi wasn't pacing more like running around the house ranting, yeah that sounds more like Andi.

"Hey who asked you narrarator if that is even your name? _*I clap twice* _"Jeeves get her back in her story." "yes master."

"hey no fair NO FAIR." Andi was screaming and kicking then got thrown back into her story "Go save your parents stooped."

~~Back to the story~~

"Okay to the Saturday ship Dun Dun Dun."

"Andi what was that?" asked Zak

"Umm well batman gets the bat mobile Robin has an R-cycle I just wanted to call it the Saturday ship!"

"Okay?... let's go

_In the Saturday ship_

"A to the N to the D to the I I'm Andi go go go Andi It's my birthday…. Okay not really but I'm Andi" Andi stops singing chugs a pixie stick and downs the rest of her soda and starts to sing this time louder.

"Andi how much sugar have you had?"

"Not a lot"

"Okay suuurrre"

_In Argost's lair (weird world different sameness)_

Andi starts singing the Andi song again louder this time while at the same time running around the lair looking in every nook and cranny the she hears those dreaded words

"Greetings and bien venue younn---"

Andi stopped his talking by punching him hard on the bridge of his nose and that knocks him out (she's still singing)

"Andi…" Zak sees there is no used in stopping her face palms anime style and shakes his head "hey Zak look!" Zak looks over at his sister and hears "hey Zak look I told you I could kick his butt!" If you saw it you could see Argost out cold and Andi literally kicking his butt. "Andi we got to find mom and dad come on!" he drags her by her wrist to look he actually found them very easily "Mom dad hi" said Andi They were in a cage and Zak got them out in a couple of seconds (that stupid Argost left the keys on a hook next to the cage that everyone was trapped in.) just then Andi reached her sugar crash and fell asleep right then and there.

"Stel og emoh" (lets go home Fiskerton speak)

And that's how it happened

**There may be an epilogue this chapter was weird but I hope you liked it**


End file.
